The Bloody Host
by PhenoxRose
Summary: Leon's supposed to be a perfect boy he's kind sarcastic all that a girl or guy could want. One issue though he's dying from a incident as a child and now he's suffering the host club doesn't know but when they do its a race to get him healthy again. (Yaoi)
1. Chapter 1

Leons Pov.

You know what's normal? A waffle for breakfast. You know what's not normal? A pink school that's what.

It was Friday and today I was simply just taking a tour of the school that was pink. Now don't get me wrong the pink school would have been fine you know if it was a girl school, but once again it's not a girl school and it is a pink school in Japan.

Yes it sounds like I'm complaining about it , but I don't say that I say... Different because in L.A or anywhere in America is there a pink school. At least I hope not.

I turned glancing back at the black limo and I started walking up the path or gate way? I have no clue my parents said I should cut my hair but... that means doing something and I'm lazy so we just don't meet eye to eye at that moment.

I looked up at a clock tower (SEROUSLY WHY DO THEY HAVE THAT?!) And saw a white kite not the bird the actual kite thing idk if that's how you spell it.

I opened the doors to see a big golden entry room and I wonder why it was gold it makes it look GIRLIER!?. Now don't get me wrong girls are cool and what not but seriously girl style much.

I walked around the schools finding out the library's they did have were just social convention it seemed like. After about 3 hours of just wondering I went in the bathroom. I looked in the mirror now understand I AM A GUY! (Pic above what he looks like) Yea my hair is longer then any normal guy would have it, but I'm not normal and I like my hair it gives people confusion and regret. Yes I'm slightly dark but honestly it fun seeing regret in people's eyes. This is why my parents think I'm perfect for the music industry I feel no regret of turning people down sad isn't it?

After running around and seeing no one I started questioning were I was. I then without paying attention slammed into a large pink door. Holding my nose I looked up and saw "Music room 3"

I said to my self happily "Ohhh Finally I have peace and somewhere to rest."

I swung open the doors and walked in to a classical looking room with couches. I walked over seeing a slight shadow behind a yellow curtain. Swinging it open I saw the best thing in the world. A grand Piano. I ran my hands over the black smooth paint then plays a couple of keys making a melody that sang to my ears.

I sat down starting to play a song coming to my mind it was fast paced and very calming ( The song is called Gallop its on YouTube) at the same time. Grinning speed I closed my eyes envisioning the keys and kept playing.

I kept going not realising the sound until I herd glass breaking. I quickly messed the song up with a high pitched note with the shock and I frowned at how it was messed up and my peace of mind was gone.

I looked at the keys sadly flickers in my mind at how ruined the song got.

Hearing a voice I herd a guy go "Dont stop it was very beautiful."

I turned to face a blonde haired blue eyed boy wearing the uniform with 5 other boys and 1 girl also wearing the boys uniform?

The girl spoke up "It was very pretty and you loved it so why stopped."

I said walking past her and said "You got me out of the mood darling I have no desire too now."

Truth was I was so lying I wanted to go back and play all night but I couldn't because A. Some glasses guy was glaring at me and B. I needed food.

The little boy who was blonde stopped me "Please miss? I really liked it."

Now I do get annoyd by people calling me a girl but I'm used to it so I ignored it witch was probe. My first flaw.

I said back Cooley "Sorry I have to go anyway I'll be starting Monday so maybe I will just for you alright kid."

The little boy jumped up "ALRIGHT."

I walked out not before closing the door and immediately hearing the blond say "SHE WAS AMMAZING WHO IS SHE! Maybe she can be Haruhi friend."

I smiled to my self and let go of the door and walked out to the black limo, getting in I crossed my legs and looked out the window putting my fist on my chin looking out the window. I said closing my eyes "I have a feeling Monday will be interesting."


	2. Chapter 2

Haruhi pov.

When we went to the host club last thing we expected was to hear the piano playing. Tamaki pressed his ear to the door and smiled and so did I. I had to admitted who ever was playing it did it very well.

Kyoya opened the door making something break. I looked over seeing a tea cart and I signed knowing I needed to clean it up. I looked at the person playing. At first I though it was a girl due to the shape but then I learned the person was a guy. Obviously startled he messed up making me see him look sad and out of the trance he was obviously once in.

He stood up closing the piano with gentleness. He turned suddenly getting cold I looked over and saw Kyoya glaring and seeing a black aura around him.

I kept seeing the guy and he walked past but Tamaki and honey tried to get him to start up again. Honey got him to say that he will be starting Monday but other then that he didn't say anything else. I had to say I found it weird on how he never corrected them on being called a girl.

After saying what he did he walked out with one hand in his black leaned pocket and one hanging to his side.

After about 5 seconds Tamaki yelled "SHE WAS AMAZING AND YOU WOULD BE A GOOD FRIEND FOR NY DAUGHTER."

I only smiled softly and said "I don't know Tamaki-Sempai"

Kyoya said "I can look her up easily"

After a few types he puked it up and said staring at the bright screen "Leon Kiomi she's going to be a 1st year student only child and parents own the biggest music and dance company in the world. Leon is also from L.A in the states.

Haruhi nodded and already guessed Leon was a tool cool for you type but guessed also he could be kind.

After the host club left Haruhi went home for the weekend.

Linebreakareusedforareason

On Monday Haruhi swiftly went to school and right away on her first class saw someone she didn't expect. Leon. Haruhi saw girls giving him jealous looks and guys actually sword at him. Yes actual swoon. Leon obviously didn't notice but he caught my sight and smirked.

Leon skipped literally and came over to me wrapping his arms around me.

Leon said girlish "Hey girl-From-the-other-day!"

I said back confused "Hey?"

Suddenly Leon was trapped in Hikaru and Karou embrace.

Karou said along with Hikaru "Target captured."

They ended up running to the host room with me following. When they enterd Leon with thrown in a chair.

Tamaki said "So she know my daughter is a girl huh?"

Leon rolled his eyes and says "Its obvious darling a 5 year old could tell the difference anyway her hair is a pixie cut meaning she's a girl guys usually have there's with a fringe added and swept."

Honey came up and said "CAN YOU PLAY PIANO?!"

Leon bit his lip and said "I don't really want to now kid."

Honey whinned "PLEASE ILL LET YOY PLAY WITH USA-chan!"

Leon looked confused but obviously gave up "Alright kid whatever I give in but you owe me."

Leon walked over to the piano and started playing


	3. Chapter 3

Leons pov.

Haruhi reminded of her a little too much for my liking. I mean SHE REMINDS ME TOO MUCH OF HER. Who is her you ask? No one special anyway walking out I immediately stopped laughing and climbed in the limo wanting to get home. I hated school no matter friends or whatever Math and all that just sucked. Big time too.

I left leaving a Haruhi confused I could hear the twins talking to her and I thought "Are they ever quiet."

I figured they weren't I mean they never shut up in class. I went home and enterd the door to see all my dogs and cats. I loved animals. I had 3 cats and dogs all were so adorable. I decided I was doing a foster them so that ment I would take them in and find them a home.

I walked over and sat on the house petting my kitty cat Mulan she was a white Siamese with a bi polar attitude.

I put her down and walked into my room witch was large and empty and just with boxes. I had servants and I could have them do it for me but because I'm a idiot I have my servants the month off with pay and I have to do it my self and that means exercise and I just don't do that I'm not allowed.

I sat on the black and grey platform bed and looked around at the empty blue walls and black shelf and started un packing my stuff. I started first with my photos of friends and put some on the shelf and on my desk with my Windows laptop tablet. I then opened a box to all my books on music and my CD and records. I liked all types of music but my favorite had to be alternative like, Taylor Swift Usher and so on so forth.

I walked over and put them there and then hung up my posters of music and YouTube's.

After about 4 hours of un-un-packing my room was nice and neat and I felt satisfied but very weak and tired all of a sudden also.

Looking at the photos my eyes stopped at one in particular and then I thought about the school and I knew I had to hide it from them I hate it when people know. So I grabbed it and replaced it with another and put it in my closet.

Suddenly I felt a punch to my stomach and I dropped to the floor chocking holding my neck, after chocking for so long I finally coughed it up. Blood. I coughed up my blood again. The blood was much more and I knew it was getting worse again. My life was ending and the tube was failing. The blood stained the white carpet but I didn't care I wasn't stopping it just kept coming more and more. Not thinking I dialed my mom and when she awnser I said "Help" weakly and she hung up knowing what it was.

When I took a breath I took my shirt off quickly and held my stomach were the tube was. My skin was blue and purple and scared due to the surgery. I was a stupid smurf. I laid down on the ground weighting for my mom to come when I dialed her number then. I didn't care that I was lying in my blood all I knew is that I was going black and I couldn't stop it. Suddenly I herd a door and someone was coming in. I saw my mom before I finally blacked out.

I woke up too seeing white and the window and I knew I was in the hospital due to breathing help. I looked around seeing colored spots dancing across my eyes due to being unconscious for so long. Sitting Up I saw my mom and dad they smiled and came and hugged me. I coughed seeing blood trickle down the oxygen vine. Holding my stomach I said weakly "How long this time?"

Mom smiled sadly "They said it's getting worse Leon you need help they said physical therapy again Leon it's been a year what going on?"

Suddenly the doctor awnserd that one "He pushed his limits un packing his stuff ma'am reading his report he goes to Ouran right."

They nodded while holding my hand and the doctor smiled "Well the ownsers son Kyoya goes there I got a hold of them and they said that they would be happy to help monitor Leon until his body adapts to the change of environment. That means after school you will report to music room 3 Leon Kiomi understand."

I noded weakly and smiled and laid back on the bed and said "Yea okay mommy is it sleepy time now?"

I know I sounded like a kid but when I was sick that's how i always did it it wasn't to get what I wanted it was because how I actual said it.

Mom nodded and so did my dad and I smiled like a little boy did 7 years ago and I fell asleep ignoring every thing around me.


	4. Chapter 4

Kyoya looked around the host clubs room then looked at the file at hand. Leon Kiomi interested him so when he had the call about the guy explaining what happened he had to look into it and found interesting notion. Leon would hang out hear for health reasons. Kyoya smiled knowing this interested him for reasons that could help the club.

Tamaki came skipping past and smiled "Whats up!"

Kyoya said emotionless but hid the fact "Leon Kiomi the student from other day will be becoming a host."

Tamaki and the twins looked shocked and the twins asked "But leons a girl?"

Kyoya figured Leon wasn't a girl although he looked like one He wasn't he was a guy and it was easy to get confused but it was also easy to tell.

Kyoya kept looking at the paper though and read it over and over but then stopped due to the host club opening.

Shocking the first person through was Leon he looked normal but if you look closer he was still very sick and his skin was paler and he was actually skinnier if that was possible.

Kyoya looked over and saw Haruhi she must have noticed as well. She walked up to Leon and he smiled a fake one and they talked for a bit. Leon walked away and to me and said "I know you wouldn't do something without payment back so what do you want."

Kyoya smirked liking the kid from before and said "Be a host and I can figure out what you have ill fix it"

Leon was not believing it but said "That's it?"

Kyoya nodded and Leon nodded obviously thinking and Kyoya said back "You might want to fix your oxygen issue."

Leon rolled his eyes "I needed blood and that ment suffocating and now this."

Kyoya didn't want to have the others hear anything so he lead them in a bathroom and Kyoya told Leon the lift up his shirt.

Leon could have made a joke and in any normal circumstances he would but instead he just did what he was told showing his blue and purple bruised line trailing the the collarbone of were the tube was.

Kyoya slightly pushed the tube making Leon jerk away from the touch.

Kyoya said obviously pointing it out "Its painful"

Leon rolled his eyes "No dip I'm dying here because of this stupid tube."

Kyoya asked "Why can't you take it out replacing it with the thing you actually need

Leon said with no emotion but easily tracing his fingers over the tubes scars "The doctors never seen it before but when they put the tube in after a while I noticed it started bruising when my parents took me back the doctor found out veins and other things wrapped around it trapping it and slowly breaking it so when I over due things it get trapped again and making me well you know the rest."

Kyoya nodded but then the doors swung open reveling the twins and leons shirt was ready down.

Karou asked "What were you-"

Hikaru "doing?"

Leon answer for me "Nothing really just talking?"

Tamaki was the one who awnser "In the bathroom?"

Leon rolled his eyes "Yes you idiots were being annoying."

Tamaki frowned and I knew what came next suddenly he was in his emo corner.

Leon looked confused and I put my hand on his shoulder and he put his on top of mine and lipped with the others not seeing "Deal Mr. Otori"

I smirked and my hand slid off and said "I will hold my end of the deal you do the same Leon Kiomi."

Leon walked off shoving others away and honey spoke what they were all thinking "Whats the deal?"


	5. Chapter 5 leon

Making the deal with Kyoya was fine, but I thought it was going to be easy I mean Whats a host club anyway do they throw parties or something? Sounds like it. Oh how I could of been so wrong also.

After making the deal we walked out and suddenly Kyoya called out "MEET OUR NEW HOST LEON KIOMI!"

I whispers to my self "What the hell is a host anyway?"

Tamaki obviously herd and said "A HOST is a handsome young man who entertains girl. Here is the host club were young rich boys entertain girls with too much time on there hands, were the play ground for the rich!"

Thinking for a second I lifted my head to meet Tamaki gaze and said bluntly "so your male taking prostitutes."

Tamaki suddenly had a dark cloud around him and was in his emo corner tearing up paper for no apparent reason. I looked at the crying blonde in confusion. Haruhi came up and reassure me he was okay.

I secretly wonders how Tamaki wasn't dead yet.

Both the twins behind me laughed and said "Dude that was awesome."

I said both to them still thinking, I was now thinking about a word to describe the place "So you finally realise I'm not a girl?"

The Hitachi twins suddenly dropped there belonging in shock and out of the corner of my eyes I could see Haruhi giggling and Kyoya smirking. Seriously though how hard is it to tell I'm a guy not a girl? Like I said before NOTHING WRONG WITH THEM AT ALL!

Tamaki must have cheered up after what I said but he started ranting on how I needed to be a perfect host and Shit like that. Suddenly a random girl came up to me and started a conversation.

Girl said "Hi my name is Maddie you?"

I said back "Leon hey random question why does Tamaki act like that?"

Madden said back "Hes the princely type what's yours?"

I said smirking "If anything I'm prob the Music type or idiotic because I have literally no boundaries."

Maddy blushed and said "Wow your a natural"

I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and looked in her eyes "Of course I was born in L.A after all."

What came next could have killed me if Kyoya didn't pull me back. The girl screamed and I mean a full on fangirl scream. It was ear pinching and I almost had blood coming out of them. Ugh it was loud and your talking to a guy who literally grew up in concerts.

I said shocked sitting down on a pink couch SEROUSLY WHATS WITH THE DAMM PINK?! "How THE HELL CAN A GIRL SCREAM SO MUCH!"

the boys shrugged and Haruhi just giggled witch sounded like a girl and she was cross dress. Holding my ears from possibly more screeching I laid down hopping the sudden feeling of stomach would stop hurting.

Honey the 8 year old came by and offers me cake. I won't lie I could care less about cake at that moment I was wondering why a bunny loving kid was in the high school area and a host.

I looked at Honey in pain and said "Why is a 8 year old here?"

Haruhi awnserd for me "Hes 17"

I was stunned and I looked at Honey "What did you do miss puberty?"

Honey giggled and I sighed and thought "Is this really wanted? It is really worth living? Maybe not maybe so. Who the hell knows. Damm I'm dark as hell. Huh I wonder why Mori is so silent. Why do girls here fangirl? Why ARE THE GUYS SO DAMM ATTRACTIVE! this is the bad part about being Bi-Sexual. I mean Tamaki teaches me how to be host, but it's easy I mean I've already lost my innocent. So yea.

Suddenly I looked on top of me to see Haruhi I said looking up "Hmmmm?"

Haruhi glared at the twins who were taking Candid photos I quickly Showed my middle finger and they looked confused.

Karou and Hilary said at the same time "What does that mean?"

If I wanted to I would facepalm but I'm too lazy. I smirked at my own thought and said "Tourcher Tamaki eh?"

The twins nodded and flipped Haruhi to the bottom and she was blushing, caressing her cheek I leaned to her ear and bit it sudusivly.

The twins laughed while I got slapped by haruhi.

I got up easily and said holding my right side of cheek "Oi I was only playing!"

Haruhi said her face beat red "Pervert!"

I smirked and said "Excuse me I'm known as many things but that I'm not!"

Haruhi laughed and so did I and after club time I beat tired and grabbed Haruhi and made her lay down with me trapping her.

Haruhi said nervously "What are you doing?"

I said smiling with her our noses touching "Your warm your my teddy bear. I always sleep with one don't move or else."

She obviously didn't move closing my eyes I herd Tamaki fighting about it and I said before dozing off "She's my Teddy bear I'm her younger brother after all! I can do what I want."

I found this funny because I'm older then Haruhi by like 4 months, and also I felt Haruhi slow her breathing down and fell asleep also.

 **Lol thanks for all the reads this was just kinda a filler chapter because next chapter there dun dun dun going to the beach I think?! So yea and no this is not a HaruhiXLeon I'm having them more like sibblings love, actually I don't think I will have him be with anyone Idk just yet. If you have any suggestions let me know in comments**

 **(btw this is from my Wattpad lol so you can ignore all things like this because well I already have about 17 chapters done so yea...)**


End file.
